


I Only Want You

by Maggieshawolexotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, oneshots that mean nothing and have no meaning whatsoever, otayuri - Freeform, sometimes its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieshawolexotic/pseuds/Maggieshawolexotic
Summary: Just a collection of decently written Otayuri oneshots.  Rating might change at some point.  Mostly aged up characters.Chapter 1: How they fell in love and got together.Chapter 2: Otabek's sister comes to visit and Yuri isn't happy about it.Chapter 3: TBDChapter 4: TBD





	1. How They Got Together

When Otabek and Yuri first became friends, neither one of them ever thought they’d develop feelings for each other. But when Otabek saw Yuri walk onto the rink in that purple jacket, leather pants, and shredded tank top, he was struck. However, when Yuri debuted his “Welcome to the Madness” routine, he had only just turned sixteen, and Otabek had only recently turned nineteen. Yuri was just too young. But he waited, because he knew that Yuri was in love with him too and that he was worth waiting for.  
For Yuri, the moment he realized he was in love with Otabek was shortly after he exited the rink when he finished the most scandalous performance of his career. He hadn’t even made it to the kiss and cry before Otabek had his arms wrapped around him, congratulating his best friend on what will without a doubt be the change the gold medalist was after. The transformation from his innocent, feminine image to a more grown up, bad boy persona.  
When Yuri pulled away from Otabek’s congratulatory embrace, and their eyes met…Yuri’s heart skipped a beat…or three. He quickly turned away and ran off the moment he felt his cheeks heating up. From then on, Yuri was never the same around him. When they sat in each other’s hotel rooms playing videogames, or eating pizza, Yuri felt like he couldn’t talk to him the same way. Rather, he couldn’t find the right words to say because every time he opened his mouth his tongue would get in the way, or he’d accidentally say something completely inappropriate.  
Then, Yuri began to notice slight advances from his best friend, like hugs lasting a little too long, leg touches, finger tips brushing when they walked side by side, more enthusiasm when it came to Skype and phone calls, extra exclamation points in text messages, and most of all, a ridiculously obvious amount of flirting. But all of that went away when Otabek met this girl while taking a day trip to Saryozek.  
Part of Yuri knew that nothing was going to happen between himself and Otabek. As far as he knew Otabek didn’t even like boys. There was also that horrible age difference between them. In retrospect, three years wasn’t that bad. Yuri knew girls in his freshman class that dated senior guys, it was the same thing, but Yuri’s old classmates weren’t public figures like himself and Otabek, and those girls he went to school with were crazy; always bragging about getting an older guy, and losing their virginities, both of which Yuri wasn’t emotionally ready for. But he’d never admit that to himself.  
The more Otabek told Yuri about this girl, the more he yearned to be with him. He had never met this girl, but he hated her. He hated that she got to spend so much time with Otabek while he was all the way in St. Petersburg training his butt off. He hated that Otabek never talked about anything else but her. He hated her name, Amina…it tasted horrible rolling off his tongue. But he’d never be able to tell Otabek that because it was so obvious that it was all because of the little green monster eating away at his already broken heart.  
Unfortunately, this whole thing was happening right around the same time Yuri’s grades began to slip. He had been homeschooled the past year and a half because of his vigorous training schedule. Yuri was never the best at being homeschooled, but he thrived in a public school setting, so his parents decided to enroll him back into their neighborhood’s high school. Yuri didn’t want to go back because he knew it would mean less time for practice, which meant less competitions and less gold medals. But he had to accept it, because right now, with Otabek constantly on his mind, he didn’t have the motivation to be skating all day every day. Maybe diving back into his studies would help get his mind off it all? He wasn’t too sure, but it was worth a shot.  
Yuri didn’t have any friends in school aside from the few girls he didn’t hate that he usually ate lunch with, but that was all. Nobody really bothered him about his figure skating career or asked him about winning gold or having a program choreographed by world famous Viktor Nikiforov. They did however ask him about being friends with Otabek because he was, “so hot and so mysterious!” He ignored those people.  
After spending a few months back in school, he began talking to the foreign exchange student from America. Alex knew absolutely nothing about the figure skating world, or Yuri’s semi-celebrity status. Yuri liked him because he didn’t ask about Otabek or Viktor, they just talked. Yuri began to fall for Alex, not that he’d ever admit it because for fucks sake, he lives in Russia. But Alex was American…he was from a place where boys that liked other boys were mostly accepted; where they were legally protected, and could get married. But Yuri liked Alex, not because he had a little crush on him, but because he got his mind off Otabek.  
Soon enough, Yuri began to hit Otabek with the exact same stuff he had hit him with a few short months ago when he had started seeing Amina. Anytime Otabek would text he would reply with, “sorry, can’t talk right now. Hanging with Alex,” even if he wasn’t. Or if Otabek would skype call him Yuri would ignore it and send a quick follow up text, “Can’t talk now. Maybe another time, Alex is over/ at the mall with Alex/ don’t homework with Alex/ making out with Alex.” Yuri knew he was being petty and unfair, but Otabek deserved it for breaking his heart. Not that Otabek even knew he had hurt his best friend.  
Finally, when Otabek had enough of Yuri’s flaky behavior, and was sick of Yuri pushing him away, he made the decision that it was time for a visit to St. Petersburg. It was a surprise of course. Yuri’s rink mates knew, as did Yakov, but Otabek made them all swear not to tell Yuri because he wanted Yuri to be caught off guard. Yuri was seventeen now, Alex was long gone, so was Amina, but Yuri didn’t know that.  
“What are you doing here?” Yuri muttered when he had arrived at the rink after school to find Otabek waiting for him in the locker room.  
“Surprise! I came to visit, are you excited to see me?”  
“Yeah…of course,” Yuri forced himself to say. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
“You don’t sound very glad.”  
“Just tired.”  
Otabek didn’t believe him. Yuri was much too easy to read. “I’d love to meet Alex while I’m here.” It was a sad attempt at getting Yuri to say something with more than three syllables, but he was willing to try anything at this point to mend their distance. He didn’t want to lose Yuri, he was too special to him.  
“He moved back to the U.S.”  
“I’m sorry Yura…I know he meant a lot to you.”  
Yuri shrugged, but it didn’t stop his heart from racing at the sound of the familiar nickname Beka had given him when they became friends.  
The awkward conversations between them went on for days. Otabek was getting sick of dancing circles around Yuri’s stubbornness, and Yuri was sick of pretending that he was fine. He kept telling himself that it’s been a year, he should be over it by now, he’s moved on before when he was kind of seeing Alex, but Alex wasn’t Beka.  
Eventually Otabek had had enough and finally confronted Yuri about it. They were sitting in Otabek’s hotel room watching a stupid action movie neither of them had any interest in, but it was on and they were desperate for anything to keep them from actually talking to each other. Otabek muted the movie just as a car had exploded, Yuri didn’t even notice until Otabek asked, “What’s your problem?”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Yuri replied, picking up his phone to check his notifications and avoid the confrontation he knew was coming.  
Otabek grabbed the iPhone out of Yuri’s hand and tossed it to the side. Yuri almost yelled at him, but he said nothing. “You’ve basically been ignoring me for the past year. Anytime I try to talk to you, you come up with some excuse to get out of it, and now that I’m here you’ve been acting like a total douche the entire time. So what’s your problem?”  
“My problem is that you blew me off for the stupid girl for months!”  
“What girl? Amina?” Otabek was genuinely confused as to why Yuri was mad about his friend back home. “Why do you care about her? She’s just a friend.”  
“Like how Alex was ‘just a friend’?” Otabek stared for a moment while he registered what Yuri was saying. Yuri continued, “I thought you and I had something between us…but then you started dating that girl and you kept blowing me off and ignoring me.” Yuri felt his eyes begin to water.  
Otabek sighed, he should have known this is what it was about. “Yura, listen. Amina and I are just friends. She was interested in me, but I told her right away that I wasn’t looking to be in a relationship because I was waiting for someone else.”  
Yuri looked up to meet his stare, blinking the clear away the few tears that he allowed to fall. “Are you lying to me?”  
“Of course not! I knew there was something happening between us, and I couldn’t do anything because you were too young at the time, and I knew you weren’t ready for anything I was ready for. I was okay with waiting because I knew you’d be worth the wait.”  
“Shut up. You don’t mean that.” Yuri looked away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
“I do!”  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them for the next few minutes while they both tried to wrap their brains around what was being said.  
“Am I still too young?” Yuri finally choked out.  
“You’ll be eighteen in a few months, but I want you to be ready too.”  
“I’ve been waiting for you to tell me you like me since I was fifteen you idiot!” Yuri slapped Otabek’s arm. “I’ve been ready!”  
“I was nineteen Yuri, and you were fifteen, it wouldn’t have worked then, you know that.”  
“I would have fought for you.”  
That made Otabek smile. “That doesn’t matter Yuri…not then anyways. I had been in relationships before, with men and women, you hadn’t dated anybody then. You definitely weren’t ready to be in an adult relationship, or have sex, and you definitely weren’t ready to fight for a long distance relationship.”  
When Yuri was seeing Alex, they had only kissed a few times, made out once or twice. Otabek was right, Yuri wasn’t ready for any of that then, he wasn’t even sure he was ready for that now, but he wanted it. He wanted to be ready, he wanted to fight for Otabek, to make a long distance relationship work, and to have sex with him. He wanted Otabek because he loved him. He needed him because that year they were apart was the worst year of Yuri’s life. He needed to tell him or he might lose his chance.  
“I love you Otabek. Please don’t make me wait any longer. I need you in my life. This past year has been awful, and I can’t stand this anymore. Please just…just…” he was cut off by Otabek grabbing Yuri’s cheek and pulling him in for a soft, but long kiss. Yuri felt himself begin to melt and his heart begin to race. The butterflies in his stomach were going insane. But it was over too quickly.  
Otabek didn’t tell Yuri that he loved him. But that kiss said it enough. Yuri leaned in to kiss him again, and again, and again until Otabek gently lied him down and climbed over him. Yuri melted into the bed they had been sitting on and waited for more to come. He was tingling all over. Then the kisses stopped and Otabek pulled away.  
Yuri didn’t move, he couldn’t bring himself to argue this anymore, but he knew in his heart that this was just the beginning. He and Beka had made up, and from what Yuri could tell, they were together. Maybe not officially boyfriends, but Otabek was waiting for him, and there was no way Yuri was going to go and find somebody else. He was okay with just this for now, because within the next year, he knew that Otabek would be his.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a bonding experience with Otabek's icky sister.

“Don’t forget that Natasha’s coming today.”

“Ugh!” Yuri groaned.

Natasha was Otabek’s little sister. The last time Yuri saw her was when he visited Otabek in Kazakhstan when he was sixteen. She was twelve and awful then, now she’s sixteen and bitchy. Right away she didn’t like Yuri because Otabek wouldn’t pay any attention to her while he was there, and Yuri didn’t like her because she was a sneaky middle schooler back then and did everything in her power to keep Otabek and Yuri away from each other. 

“Relax,” Otabek replied coming up behind Yuri while he was putting the dishes away. He planted on soft kiss behind Yuri’s ear.

“Get off me,” Yuri pushed his boyfriend away. “She hates me. I don’t want to spend an entire week trying to entertain her.”

“She’s way different now than the last time you saw her. She’s grown up a lot.”

“Whatever you say.” Yuri didn’t quite believe his boyfriend, Natasha was nasty and she made sure Yuri knew it, and now that he and Otabek are actually together, living in the same apartment, sleeping in the same bed, and practicing skating together, she’ll have plenty of reasons to want to keep Otabek all to herself.

They picked her up at the airport, and right away Yuri wanted to strangle her. She came out of the terminal with her pink suitcase and the moment she saw Otabek she took off in a run through the corridor and jumped into her older brother’s arms, pushing Yuri away in the process.

“Otabek! I missed you so much,” she spoke in Kazakh. 

Yuri wasn’t fluent in his boyfriend’s native language like Otabek was in Russian, but he knew a few things; enough to hold a small conversation and know what Natasha was saying. 

When she pulled away from Otabek she turned, smiled and said, “Hi Yuri! It’s been a long time!” she went in for a hug. Yuri didn’t know how to respond, and the look on his face made Otabek laugh, which only earned him a middle finger from Yuri.

“How was your flight? You must be tired.”

“Nah, I slept on the plane,” Natasha replied to her brother, “I’m awake and ready to do touristy things.”

Yuri stood off to the side while Otabek caught up with his sister. Yuri decided that Natasha was pretty. He figured that if he was four years younger and liked girls he’d probably like her. She did look a lot like Otabek after all.

Otabek drove them all back to their apartment so Natasha could drop her bags off and get situated in the guest room. The cats weren’t too happy about having to give up their room for the week while their aunt was visiting but Yuri was fine because it meant they would curl up with him again at night. 

Throughout the day, Otabek and Yuri showed Natasha around St. Petersburg; taking her to all the tourist locations, eating at all the best restaurants, and letting her run wild at the mall. Thankfully Otabek and Yuri were only stopped a few times to take pictures with fans or to sign autographs. Something Natasha was used to growing up with Otabek…he was always a fan favorite, especially back home. 

They were back in the car headed home when Natasha said, “I’m beat! Thanks guys, today was really fun.” 

Otabek smiled at Yuri to say, ‘see, I told you she’s better.’ Then Otabek took Yuri’s hand across the dashboard. Yuri’s usual reaction was to pull away, since they were technically still in public…in Russia…but he let this one slide, even though he could feel Natasha’s eyes on them, silently judging. 

The next few days went by, sometimes Yuri had practice and was able to leave Otabek alone with his sister, and sometimes Otabek had practice or had to DJ at a club, which left him alone in the apartment with Natasha. 

Yuri and Natasha were sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching a movie, and uncomfortable silence shared between them until Natasha spoke, “Why couldn’t we go with Otabek to the club?!”

“Because you’re underage,” Yuri replied, “obviously.”

“But you get to go!” 

“Because I’m an adult.” 

“Barely.”

He glared at her. 

There was another uncomfortable silence between them, then Natasha spoke again, “you don’t like me, do you?”

Yuri wasn’t exactly caught off guard, he knew this was going to be a conversation at some point this week. “I never said that.”

“But you act like you do.”

If Yuri was still fifteen, he would have fought this chick. Tear her down with every insult he could think of, but he wasn’t fifteen anymore, and this was his boyfriend’s sister. He had to play nice. 

“Look,” she said, “I know your first impression of me wasn’t the best. I was a total brat back then and I saw the way my brother looked at you, I knew he was in love. I was jealous because I knew he was eventually going to move away from home to be with you, and when I was younger I couldn’t image my life without my brother in it. Now he’s thousands of miles away and I have to take a plane to another country just to see him maybe twice a year.”

“Sorry,” Yuri apologized, “I didn’t mean to act cold towards you.”

“It’s fine, because on my way here, I was set on being a total pain in the ass this week, but then I saw you guys together and how you look at my brother and how he looks at you, and all of a sudden I was just okay with him moving to another country. Because he loves you and you make him happy.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks for that.”

“Now what I don’t understand is why didn’t you move to Kazakhstan? Being gay is actually legal there, unlike here in Russia.”

“We talked about that when started thinking about moving in together. We’re waiting to move, and come out to the public after we both retire.”

“Makes sense. Didn’t your friends Viktor and Yuuri move to Japan when they retired?” 

Yuri nodded. 

“Don’t you get sick of hiding?” 

Yuri shrugged. “Sometimes it’s annoying…like not being able to hold hands in public, or post pictures and stuff. I’m used to it though.”  
“Since we’re having a bonding experience, when did you first realize you didn’t like girls?” 

Yuri grinned. They were bonding. “High school I guess. I kind of just hated everyone until I met Beka. I never even thought about dating somebody, I was too focused on winning gold.”

“But then you met Otabek and you fell in love!”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself. Beka and I started out as friends, we were living in different countries, and we were both way too focused on our skating careers to even realized that their might be something there.”

“But you didn’t start dating until you were almost eighteen right? Did you just like my brother or did you like somebody else somewhere in that time frame?”

“Man you ask a lot of questions.”

“Sorry, I was just curious.”

Yuri waved her off like it was no big deal, then continued, “To answer your question there was another guy for a little while. Two actually.”

“What were their names?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! They’re my brother’s competition!”

“Not in the slightest.” He continued to answer his sister-in-law’s meaningless questions, “I went to school with one of them, and I’m not telling you his name because I don’t need you stalking him online. He and I just hung out a few times and made out once.”

“And the other guy?” 

“I’m not sure you’re old enough to hear about the next guy. Otabek would get mad at me if I told you.”

“Otabek isn’t my dad. He’ll get over it.”

“Then I’m not telling you because I don’t need your dad hating me.”

“Yuri!” she whined, “He’s not even here, I won’t tell anyone. Does Otabek at least know?”

“Of course he knows. I know all about his ex’s too.”

“Even Anya!?” she whispered like it was a bad word. Anya was Otabek’s girlfriend in high school. They were together for three years, have done pretty much everything, and after they broke up she proved to everyone that she was mostly crazy.

“Even Anya.” 

“She was yucky…anyways, continue your story.”

Yuri sighed, it really wasn’t that bad, and Natasha is the same age as he was when he was seeing him. “Fine…I was in a partying phase…sneaking into bars, telling people I was older than I was, being reckless…the usual stuff.”

“Did you do drugs?” she whispered.

Yuri didn’t want to answer her, but alas, he was doing drugs at that time, and he didn’t want to lie about it. “Yeah…”

“Are you still…? I just have to ask.”

“No I’m not. It was just for a little while off season. Nobody knew, but Otabek figured it out and ratted me out to my grandpa. That’s another story. So while I was sneaking into clubs, there was a younger bartender that worked there and I just kept going back to see him. I honestly don’t even remember his name. Our relationship was basically just making out in the back hallway. He’s the one that got me hooked on drugs.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

“So then yes. Because if you didn’t you would have just said so.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. She was right, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“I’ve had sex before too Yuri, you don’t need to lie about it, and before you ask, Otabek doesn’t know, and no I’m not telling him.”

“He wouldn’t give a shit. Your parents might though.”

“And they’re not going to find out.”

The two of them continued like this for hours, swapping stories about Otabek, past lovers, their parents, friends, Yuri’s cats, wild things they’ve done at parties, or just stupid things like what their favorite colors were until Otabek came through the front door at 3am.

“It’s the middle of the night, what are you both still doing up?” Otabek asked. 

Natasha turned around, grinned and said, “Yuri and I are bonding!”

Otabek’s eyes went wide as he looked to Yuri for answers. 

Yuri only nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love some feedback! Leave a comment, some kudos, or constructive criticism!


End file.
